


50. Breaking the Rules

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Criminal Minds’ Season 5 Episode 3 Reckoner”</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/131877476258/50-breaking-the-rules-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	50. Breaking the Rules

**50\. Breaking The Rules in My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge**

  


 

I got up, about to go head out with the team to Long Island when I saw Hotch a throw a file over to where an injured Reid was sitting.

“What’s this?” He asked, glancing over the file.

“You told me you were clear to travel. You lied.” Hotch stated, giving him a hard look.

Prentiss smirked. “Naughty boy.”

“Dr. Spencer Reid. Breaking the rules.” I added in, laughing.

“Uh no I didn’t. I’m a doctor, so technically it wasn’t a lie.” Reid insisted, squirming in his seat.

“What was it then?” Penelope asked, a grin on her face.

“Um...a second opinion?” He offered and I rolled my eyes, laughing.

“Huh. You’re my bitch now.” 

His face seemed slightly nervous and I broke into laugher. “Be careful, Garcia. I don’t want to come back with my boyfriend scarred for life with what you can find out with a computer.” I teased.

“Oh ho ho. Sugar you have no idea what I can find out with a computer.” She taunted, grinning proudly.

“Garcia.” Hotch warned, but raised an eyebrow in a playful sort of way.

“Things which I promised the FBI I wouldn’t do anymore...” She added in a sort of mumble, a smirk still spread across her face. “I could, hypothetically, hack into all of (Y/N)’s social media accounts and see what sort of boys she used to date.” Her eyes shimmered with mischief.

“Oh no.” I murmured at the same time that Reid looked at me with a grin.

“How many guys were there before him, (Y/N)?” Morgan teased smirking. “Best not, Garcia. You might get Pretty Boy all jealous.” He grinned, flicking Reid’s head.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. “Well regardless of the...boys in my past...” I said with a wink to Morgan. “I’ve got Spence now.” I smiled, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Stay safe.” Spencer insisted quietly.

“Oh come on. If you could break the rules, so can I!” I laughed before heading out with the rest of the team.


End file.
